The Kiss
by BreakfastAtAriz
Summary: Quinn teaches baby Beth to kiss and is eager to show her girlfriend, Rachel.


If you were to have found yourself on the 85th Street Transverse in Central Park at 10:23am on Thursday the 20th of December 2011, you would have been witness to a young woman - dressed in a bottle green duffel coat, a dark red knit dress and black tights - clutching a pink snowsuit clad baby to her chest as she hurried through the park.

Quinn Fabray held her daughter, Beth's, head to her chest as she rushed across Central Park, snow gently falling around them as they neared their destination. The NYADA buildings came into site as they reached the West Side of Manhattan, having made the thirty minute journey across the city from their East 83rd Street apartment in a record twenty minutes.

The blonde burst into the warmth of the dramatic arts school and weaved her way through the talented students up to the second floor. Frantically, Quinn peered at every door number in the corridor until she found the sixth one, her intended destination.

Peering through the glass window in the door her eyes fell on the person she was looking for. The one year old in her arms stared round at her new surroundings with intrigue, a little disturbed by the bumpy run through the park.

Quinn adjusted Beth so she was resting on her hip and used her now free hand to wave madly through the window, hoping to catch the attention of the person inside. When her waving failed to draw the eyes to her, the blonde reverted to swaying wildly from side to side, flapping her arm and holding her daughter close to her.

Finally, someone in the dance studio caught sight of the blonde and her baby, tapping the desired person's shoulder and pointing to the door.

Rachel Berry's eyes widened in surprise as she spotted her girlfriend and their daughter outside the studio and quickly excused herself to hurry out to the pair.

"Quinn? What's wrong? Is Beth alright?" The small brunette frantically examined her small family, ensuring they were healthy and fully functioning.

The blonde inhaled deeply, out of breath from her run and maniac gesturing. "No, no. Rachel-Rachel! God, Rachel it was so cute, I had to come over here and show you straight away!" She exclaimed, gasping a little in excitement.

Rachel chuckled at how adorable her girlfriend was and gently rubbed her back to calm her down, "Pup, what was too cute? Bethie?" She inquired, leaning forward to press her lips to the baby's head. "She does look adorable in her snowsuit."

"I taught her to kiss!" Quinn cried out, eager to get her news out, bouncing on her toes as she buzzed with enthusiasm.

The smaller woman's eyes lit up at this information and she looked to her daughter. "Did Mommy teach you to kiss, Baby? Can you show Mama?" She cooed, scooping the child out of Quinn's arms to give her a cuddle.

The blonde stepped towards them and bent a little so she was at the same level as Beth. "Bethie, give Mommy a kiss." She requested, turning her cheek towards the child.

The tiny blonde in Rachel's arms scrunched her face up in concentration for a second before pouting her lips and leaning forward to press them to her Mommy's face.

The two woman clapped and praised their daughter profusely, tears welling in Rachel's hazel eyes at the baby's achievement.

"She's a genius." She stated to Quinn, who chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Bethie, give Mama a kiss." The blonde encouraged, wanting her girlfriend to get a kiss as well.

Rachel turned her cheek towards the baby, just as Quinn had, and waited for her kiss. Meanwhile, Beth scrunched her face back up in concentration before shaking her head and knocking her forehead into the brunette's cheek.

"Baby! Come on, give Mama a kiss." Quinn demanded now, the hurt look in Rachel's eye at their daughter's rejection paining her and making her determined to get the girl a kiss from the baby.

Once again the baby shook her head and ducked her face into her Mama's neck to hide from Quinn. "Awe, don't worry, Pup. She's obviously not in the kissing mood anymore." Rachel said softly, slightly hurt by Beth's reaction to kissing her, but caring more for the feelings of the little girl snuggling against her to make a fuss.

Quinn frowned and tilted forward to capture her girlfriend's lips in a soft kiss. "Guess I'll just have to kiss you more to make up for it." She shrugged and winked at the smaller woman, kissing Beth's head as she pulled away.

"How about we go out for coffee to celebrate your miniatures superior intelligence. My class is supposed to finish in five minutes anyway, I'm sure they won't miss me." Rachel suggested, swaying from side to side to rock the baby drifting off to sleep in her arms.

"If you're sure you can miss the rest of class? We could go to Peacefood Café." Quinn suggested, referencing the vegan restaurant and bakery a few blocks away.

The smaller woman nodded in agreement and handed back their daughter so she could slip into the studio and grab her stuff. After pulling skinny jeans and a cream knit sweater on over her ballet gear she slipped into her heeled boots and red peacoat, shoving her ballet shoes into her purse and retrieving the cream beanie from inside to position on her head.

"Right, ready?" She asked as she exited the studio once more and took Beth back from Quinn, wanting to carry the baby since she didn't get a kiss and felt the need to be close to the infant.

"You look amazing, Rach." The blonde complimented, seeing her girlfriend's winter outfit for the first time since she had been asleep when the brunette left for class that morning. "You're so cute in your beanie."

Rachel's cheeks tinted pink at the praise and she pecked Quinn's lips as they exited the NYADA buildings. "You happen to look wonderfully perfect today yourself." She pointed out, "And you too, Bethie."

The trio made their way through the still falling snow to get to Peacefood Café, Rachel's favourite eatery in all of New York City. Once there they sat at a cosy window table and ordered two coffee's and some rice milk for Beth, who was now fast asleep, face tucked into Rachel's neck and tiny gloved hands clutching the brunette's sweater.

The two adults discussed their upcoming Christmas plans as they waited for their drinks, the hand Rachel wasn't holding Beth with was firmly in Quinn's, being caressed gently by the blonde's thumb.

When the drinks came Rachel sipped hers carefully over the baby latched to her front, occasionally blowing on the infant's rice milk so it would be cool enough for her to drink when they woke her.

Just as the brunette was placing her drink down on the wooden table, Beth stirred and knocked her arm softly, but hard enough to cause the cup in Rachel's hand to tilt and tip hot coffee onto the mug holding hand.

"Holy mother of Dora the Explorer!" Rachel exclaimed, putting the cup down as fast as possible and retracting her hand at lightning speed, shaking it maniacally in front of her. "Ouch, Quinn." She whined and the blonde instantly had the hand in her own, patting the residual coffee off with a napkin and blowing on the small red mark forming on the tanned hand.

"It's alright, Sweetheart. It's not bad at all." Quinn reassured her mewling girlfriend, bringing the damaged hand to her lips to kiss it gently.

In the commotion Beth had woken up and was staring at her Mama in confusion as the brunette woman made funny noises in her pain. The baby looked round at her Mommy and then back to her Mama, as if to try and see why the blonde wasn't making her Mama be quite.

A small tear left Rachel's eye, always the dramatic, and dripped down onto Beth's head. Scrunching her face up, Beth pouted and strained her head up to press her lips to Rachel's cheeks.

At Rachel's gasp, Quinn looked up to see their daughter's lips pressed to her girlfriend's face. "She's kissing me, Pup!" The brunette exclaimed, injury forgotten in her excitement.

"Good girl, Bethie. Well done, Baby." Quinn praised, leaning across the table to kiss the baby's forehead, clapping to show the child she had done something good.

"Yes, yes. Clever girl. Who's a clever girl, Bethie? Mama loves you. Yes she does. Mama loves you so so much." Rachel cooed, kissing all over the infants face and bouncing her on her knee.

Beth giggled and clapped her hands, celebrating her own achievement at causing both her mother's laughter.

The blonde and the brunette shared a soft proud, happy smile over their daughter's head, their hands entwining again across the table.

"I love you, Pup." Rachel murmured so Quinn could only just hear over Beth's squeals.

The blonde's eyes drifted over the baby she gave birth to and the brunette who had been with them since day one. "I love you too, Rach."

**Just another Faberry oneshot; hope you enjoyed it, review if you want!**


End file.
